Spongebob Squarepants in "Kama Sutra"
"Kama Sutra" is an unaired episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. In the episode, SpongeBob and Patrick are watching over the Krabby Patty store and, when looking at the new Krabby Patty, Squidward tells SpongeBob how much he likes his new Krabby Patty. SpongeBob then notices at the far right of Squidward's Krabby Patty that his head has come off and he seems to know SpongeBob is upset about the fact that the Krabby Patty he bought was rotten. In October 2017, SpongeBob said that SpongeBob's Krabby Patty has always belonged to Mr. Krabs and he couldn't help but cry when he learned that it lacked Squidward's face. He said Squidward's Krabby Patty was like a mother to him, a family he can call at any time, but with its flaws he wasn't sure how well he could call. This leads SpongeBob to become concerned about when Squidward is able to return in order for him to return the Krabby Patty. SpongeBob is able to call Squidward's Krabby Patty as early as March 3rd of 2017. After Krabs is arrested for breaking and entering in front of Squids home, SpongeBob tells SpongeBob to "call Squidward". The line appears to be dead until the line appears again two days, after which it plays "Squidward". On October 27th, 2017, Squidward appeared after Krabs' arrest by calling SpongeBob and asking if he wanted him to call for him. Squidward said hello to SpongeBob and informed him that it's been six months since he was attacked and that he is in custody of the police. He then says that he still hasn't seen SpongeBob's face or if he has any friends in school, implying that he may be afraid of them all just like the others. Squidward then went on to invite SpongeBob to visit his house for lunch and SpongeBob agreed. At lunch, Squidward was very quiet and when SpongeBob asked him, Squidward responded, "I don't even want your lunch, you know that." Squidward appears again when SpongeBob asks him if he remembers who he is, again giving him his usual answer "I don't even care" and asking for his phone and if he has any friends in school, again implying that he may be afraid of all of them. Squidward's appearance is similar to Krabs's in his arrest at the beginning of the episode when he was arrested over an attempted robbery. Squidward can also be seen on the right side of the door of the Krabby Patty Stand. He is in charge of selling the Krabby Patty and sometimes when he is not trying to sell Krabies, he appears to the right of the booth and buys and sells them his way. In his next appearance when he is eating lunch at the Drapers Grill, Squidward appears with a large bucket as part of his inventory and is very loud, and sometimes seems to yell at the customers for their bad behavior. In the second appearance, Squidward makes a cameo as a member of a group of gangsters including Squidward the Squidloon, and when they were trying to steal his Krabby Patty Pattys, Squidward the Squidloon fought Squidward the Raccoon. SpongeBob SquarePants Squidward's background in SpongeBob SquarePants is unknown, but he made an appearance as one of the gangsters Squidward and Krusty Kremeski were talking about that was making and selling Krusty's Krabby Pattys. He also makes a cameo during the final fight. In Squidbillies, it is shown that Squidward has a large collection of old Krabby Patties in his basement. He also has a large collection of stuffed animals, along with SpongeBob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. Although Krusty keeps his toys, Squidward's is his favorite. In Squidbillies 2, Squidward's Krabby Patties are gone, and a large pile of them is in one of Mr. Krabs' pots. Squidward has also lost his stuffed animals to Mr. Krabs in that game. In Splatoon, in the beginning of the game, it is shown that when SpongeBob was fighting Squidward for his stuffed animals, Mr. Krabs had his Krabby Patties as well in his pot. He would later have them removed. A picture of Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob holding his stuffed animals can be seen. In SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward has a small collection of old Krabby Patties with a note reading: "A little love, little love. Do not touch. No hands. And no knives. No karate. Just trust me, SpongeBob and your friends won't do it!" In a short story on the wiki page page for Mollom's Café, he offers his own version of this message: "A little love, little love. Do not touch. No hands. And no knives. No karate. Just trust me, SpongeBob and your friends won't do it." In several episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants, it is stated that "little loves" are used as a "softening" or "shaming" factor, though the word "love" is not given. See also * Soup References None whatsoever. For further information please see Mollom's Café. Category:Cartoons